I guess we took a wrong turn
by AlternativeBitch
Summary: Jon Moxley and his friend Ivy take a little trip into the deep woods of West Virginia. Some guys are already waiting for them...


**Since I am a little freak and a huge fan of the Wrong Turn movies, I decided to write a story/crossover about it. I hope you like it, I try to update this story whenever I have time. Hope you like it.**

* * *

"You have to drive right, Mox", Ivy said a bit annoyed as she was holding the map up looking at it a little confused.

"I bet you are just too fucking stupid to read this map, maybe you are even holding it upside down", Jon replied as he was concentrating on the road in front of them. It was a very small, foresty road, which seemed to be far away from any civilisation.

"I am not too stupid to read a map and I guess the cannibals will eat you if you are so bitchy", Ivy teased him.

"Nope, I think the cannibals will rather rape you than eating me, when they see your juicy boobies", Jon joked back and took a quick look into the nice cleavage her white tanktop was revealing.

Although they were best friend, Jon sometimes just couldn't get his eyes off her chest.

"Oh, wait! There is a man, maybe we can ask him for the way", Ivy shouted as she spotted an old man sitting on a bench at the edge of the road.

Jon stopped and they both jumped out off the car. The man sat on the bench with a bottle of whiskey in his hand and he already looked pretty drunk in the warm midday sun.

"Hey man, me and my little _booby_ friend here are looking for the infamous _cannibal-forest_ , do you have any plan how to get there?", Jon asked and grabbed one of Ivy`s breasts as he introduced her as his _booby-friend_.

"Ergh… go fuck yourself, Moxley", she squeaked and slapped his hand away.

"You are already right in the middle of it", the old man said with a drunk grin on his wrinkly face.

"But I`ll give you an advice, kids", he continued after a pause.

"Then, spit it out! What the fuck are you waiting for?", Mox hissed impatiently.

The man just gave him a self-pleased smile like he was already knowing something they didn't knew.

"Well…kids, If I were in your situation, I would try to get out off this area as fast as possible…..I mean, if its even possible by now….maybe they have already smelled you " , the drunken said.

"Who? Who has already smelled us, _oldie_?", Jon asked with an disbelievlingly expression on his face.

"Let me tell you a little story, kids….My sister Abigail always wanted to have children, but she couldn't get pregnant...one day it surprisingly worked and she gave birth to three sons, but they were horribly deformed, they looked like monsters. My sister decided to just leave them to their fate in this forest. This was about thirty years ago and now the boys hunt and kill everything and everyone, who enters their territory. So, I advise you to leave this area as soon as possible, because you won`t leave it alive", the old man explained and suddenly his voice sounded more serious than drunk.

Jon broke out in laughter. "Oh man, you are an outstanding actor, I bet they pay you a lot for keeping this legend as scary as possible", he said laughing tapping the old man on his shoulder.

"Jon…I think we should reverse", Ivy said with an anxious expression on her face plucking on the fabric of Jon`s shirt.

"C`mon, do you really believe this shit?", Jon replied.

"I know they love young couples, they like to watch them fuck before they kill them", the old man grinned.

"Oh no, don't yet us wrong, we are not a couple, we are just friends", Ivy said and took a step away from Jon to resemble the difference between them.

"Oh, Ivy-Baby have you heard this? The cannibals want my dick in your cute little kitty", Jon joked and laid his arm around her shoulder. Ivy just pushed him away. "Come on, Mox get in the freaking car and drive us away", she hissed.

They both opened the heavy doors of Jons car and got in, without paying any attention to the old man anymore.

Jon turned the keys around and just drove along the road again. "Are you fucking stupid?", Ivy shouted. "Haven`t you heard the man?", she continued equally shouting.

"Seriously? You really believe this shit? There are no deformed cannibals who kill humans, it`s a legend", Jon replied and rolled his eyes at Ivy`s _stupidity_.

Ivy defiantly folded her arms across her chest, her lips formed into a pout. "Fine, but if the cannibals are really existent and fucking kill us, you will burn in hell, motherfucker", she spat out.

"Oh, it`s so cute when you are pissed off, `cause your lips look so fucking pouty then, I always imagined how they would feel wrapped around my dick", Jon teased her laughing.

"Can you please stop thinking about sex the whole time?", Ivy said annoyed rolling her eyes.

"Nope", Moxley replied grinning.

After a while they arrived at a nice place where they could put their tent up. It was a quiet place right in the middle of the forest and nearby you could hear the dabble of a river.

They both hopped out of the car and grabbed their _tent-things_ from the trunk.

"I think we should put the tent right under this tree", Ivy said pointing at an old tree with dangly limbs. "Alright, captain!", Jon joked nodding his head.

It took them about thirty minutes to put up the tent, because they both weren't really talented at putting up tents.

"It looks kinda small, I think. It looked bigger on the packaging", Ivy said as she stood in front of the small khaki-colored tent.

"I don't think that this is too bad, so we can cuddle a bit in the night, when you are afraid of the cannibals", Jon smirked and laid his arm over her shoulder. Ivy rolled her eyes and pushed him away. "You know what? I`ll go to the river taking a little shower, see ya soon", she said and already hit the trail to where the river must be.

* * *

Ivy arrived at the river about fifteen minutes later, she just followed the typical river sound, but she must have taken a few wrong turns, because it took her longer than expected.

The river was pretty small and quiet and floated across the forest. Nobody except Ivy seemed to be there, so it was perfect to take a little _shower._

By looking around she made sure that really none was there and then carefully took off her clothes and laid them aside.

She stepped into the ankle-deep water, it was pleasant – not too warm and not too cold.

But then she heard something rustle in the shrubs, she looked around but there was nobody. "Maybe it was a squirrel or something like that", Ivy thought.

After a few seconds the noise was there again, but even louder and heavier this time, Ivy was sure – a tiny little squirrel couldn't make a sound like this, there must be something bigger.

She carefully stepped out of the water and silently put on her black panties and her blue jeans hotpants, when she tried to reach for her bra she heard a loud giggly sound.

"Haha, very funny, Mox", she shouted over to the shrubs to _unmask_ her friend. Ivy expected Jon to jump out off the bushes and shout _Gotcha!_ , but he didn't, the giggling sounded up again.

"It`s not funny anymore, Jon", Ivy said with a disappointed undertone in her voice.

But maybe it wasn't Jon, maybe it was a voyeur, who enjoyed her naked body or some teenagers, who tried to prank her. Anyway, Ivy decided to look where these noises came from, but at first she put on her white tanktop.

She went over to the bushes and pushed them aside, but was she saw there creeped her out and left her speechless. It was a about 5ft3 tall creature, just by its face she couldn't even tell if man or woman, it`s face was deformed and it`s hair looked like it was burned off.

Ivy wanted to run away but in this moment her legs just couldn't move in fear, she looked at the creature and saw that it was jerking off. So the question if man or woman was answered by that.

It giggled one more time and then it spotted Ivy, whose heart skipped a beat in fear.

The creature hissed at her and gave her a death glare. Ivy couldn't hold on and just screamed in panic and even before she noticed it she was already running away as fast as she could. She didn't know where to run, she just wanted to get out off this fucking forest and away from this creature.

After a while Ivy noticed that the _monster_ wasn't following her, it seemed she left it far behind.

Out of breath Ivy tried to find the place where Jon and her had set up their tent, but it wasn't easy, because everything looked similar in this forest.

She walked through the woods, always carefully looking behind to see if someone was following her.

* * *

After about ten minutes of running through the woods without any orientation, Ivy finally spotted their tent. Mox sat in front of it on a camping chair and was eating a sandwhich.

Ivy ran to him with tears in her eyes….."T-t-there w-w-was a fucking monster", she managed to say in a very alarmed voice.

Jon looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face. "What? A monster?", he then said with an amused smile on his lips.

"Mox, please. This isn't funny. The story the old man told us is real. We have to leave this forest as soon as possible", Ivy shouted at him furiously.

Jon just sat there in his chair and didn't make any move. "C`mon, Ivy. This is crap", he said calmly.

"Jonathan, LET US LEAVE! I saw this creature with my very own eyes, it was deformed and had almost no hair, and it was jerking off and…".

Jon cut her off with a loud and amused laughter; "What? It jerked off? Oh my god Ivy are you on drugs?", he laughed in disbelief.

"NO, I am NOT on drugs", his friend shouted at him.

Ivy just stood there and burst out in tears "We will die, Jon!", she said crying. "They will kill us, the legend is true", she continued and her voice cracked a couple of times.

Jon saw that his friend was in fear, so he stood up and gave her a hug. Ivy buried her face into his chest "We will die, Jon", she said one more time.

"Oh sweety, don't tell me that you really believe this shit. There are no cannibals who eat humans. Maybe the wanker was a stupid teenager with a mask, I heard some dudes play pranks like that", Jon tried to calm his friend down.

Ivy raised her head up and looked him in the eyes "Do really think it was just a stupid teenager?", she asked still in tears.

"Yeah, that`s what I think", Jon said and smiled at her. "And if you want I can drive us home tomorrow, today it`s too late, because I am too tired", he continued in a low voice and stroked the back of Ivy`s head.

"Okay, we will leave tomorrow. I just want to forget about this _creature_ and sleep", Ivy said wiping away her tears and loosened her grip around Jon`s waist.

"Ivy, don't worry. You`re just wanking material. Remember last summer when we went camping with Seth and Sami? These two were wanking the whole night thinking about you", Jon said teasingly.

"Asshole", Ivy hissed grinning and gave him a friendly smack on his shoulder.

"Let`s go to sleep", Jon said and laid his arm around Ivy`s shoulder to guide her into the tent.

* * *

 **They will leave tomorrow? Maybe tomorrow will already be too late? Anyway, I will try to update as soon as I have time (but I don`t have too much time at the moment ). Please leave reviews if you liked it so far.**


End file.
